Hold On
Hold On di Wilson Phillips, è una canzone presente nell'episodio Trio, il decimo della Quinta Stagione. è cantata da Tina, Artie, Blaine, Sam, Kurt, Elliot, Dani, Santana e Rachel. Testo Tina: I know this pain Tina con Artie, Blaine e Sam: Why do you lock yourself up in these chains? Blaine: No one can change your life except for you Artie: Don't ever let anyone step all over you Blaine con Artie, Sam e Tina: Just open your heart and your mind (Blaine: Mmm) Sam con Artie, Blaine e Tina: Is it really fair to feel this way inside? (Sam: Oh!) Kurt, Elliott e Dani: Some day somebody's gonna make you want to Turn around and say goodbye Until then baby are you going to let them Hold you down and make you cry Blaine: Don't you know? Artie, Blaine, Sam e Tina: Don't you know things can change Things'll go your way Artie, Blaine e Sam (Tina): (If you hold) Hold on for one more day Artie, Blaine, Sam e Tina: If you hold on for one more day Things'll go your way Tina con Blaine, Artie e Sam: Hold on for one more day Rachel: Mmm... You can sustain (You can sustain) Or are you comfortable with the pain? Santana: You've got no one to blame for your unhappiness (No baby) You got yourself into your own mess (Rachel: Oooh) Kurt: Lettin' your worries pass you by, (Dani con One Three Hill: Lettin' your worries pass you by) Baby, Don't you think it's worth Kurt, Elliott e Dani: Your time To change your mind? (Elliott con One Three Hill: No! no!) Artie, Blaine, Sam e Tina: Some day somebody's gonna make you want to Turn around and say goodbye Until then baby are you going to let them Hold you down and make you cry Blaine: Don't you know? Artie, Blaine, Sam e Tina: Don't you know things can change Things'll go your way Artie, Blaine e Sam (Tina): (If you hold) Hold on for one more day Artie, Blaine, Sam e Tina: If you hold on for one more day Things'll go your way (Rachel: Things'll go your way) Tina con Blaine, Artie e Sam: Hold on for one more day Kurt, Elliott e Dani: Some day somebody's gonna make you want to Turn around and say goodbye (Santana: And say goodbye!) Until then baby are you going to let them Hold you down and make you cry (Santana: Oooh) Blaine: Don't you know Artie, Blaine, Sam e Tina: Don't you know (Kurt: No!) things can change (Kurt: No!) Things'll go your way Tina con One Three Hill, Sam e Artie (con Blaine): If you hold (Blaine: Hold on) (for one more day) Rachel (Tina): (Yeah) Just hold on! (Blaine: Hold on) (Hold on!) (Don't you know!) (Rachel: Hold on) Blaine: Don't you know? Artie, Blaine, Sam e Tina: Don't you know things can change Things'll go your way (Dani: Way!) Santana con One Three Hill, Artie, Blaine, Sam e Tina: If you hold (Blaine: Hold on) (Tina con Blaine e Santana: for one more day,) Santana con One Three Hill e Artie, Blaine, Sam e Tina: Hold on Artie e Tina con Blaine, Sam e One Three Hill: Hold on for one more day? Cuz it's gonna go your way Kurt e Dani con One Three Hill, Blaine, Sam, Artie e Tina: Hold on for one more day Artie con One Three Hill: Things'll go your way (Rachel con Artie: Things'll go your way) Blaine, Artie e Rachel con One Three Hill, Sam e Tina: Hold on for one more day Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 5 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang Categoria:Canzoni Sam Evans Categoria:Canzoni Pamela Lansbury Categoria:Canzoni Kurt Hummel Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Canzoni Dani Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Elliot "Starchild" Gilbert